Kara Makeinu Dzuki KageTsuki
by sasuke-annihilater
Summary: Naruto mysteriously vanishes from Konoha one night leaving only a note and a picture behind. The clues to his whereabouts are unknown until the assassin KageTsuki makes his appearance five years later. Who'd expect a loser to become the greatest man ever?


_**Kara Makeinu Dzuki Kage-Tsuki**_

_**From Loser to Shadow-Moon**_

**1**

_**Prologue**_

Naruto stared sadly at the picture on his dresser. It was a picture of Team Seven at the beginning of their genin stage. Sasuke wore that frown while glaring at Naruto, who glared back while crossing his arms. Sakura stood in the front, a happy-go-lucky expression on her face while holding up two fingers for each hand. Kakashi was in the back, his one eye closed in an upside down U and his smile hidden behind his mask.

He took one last look at his emptied apartment, aside from the old table, his empty dresser, his fridge and his bed and his stove and his food cupboards.

Shouldering his pack and setting the picture down so it lay facing down, he whispered, "Goodbye…" and disappeared out the window under the cover of darkness.

He left a folded note on the table, so that Konoha would understand why.

The next morning found Sasuke and Sakura waiting for both their missing teammate and their sensei. "I wonder where Naruto is? He's never this late," Sakura said, wondering where the blonde was.

"Kakashi needs to learn punctuality. The dobe however…" Sasuke didn't show it, but inside he also was wondering where Naruto was.

"Yo!" A puff of smoke came and their Jounin sensei poofed into existence.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, not seeing the bright little bundle of energy around yelling that he was late.

"We don't know. He never showed up this morning," Sasuke said, frowning.

Puzzled, Kakashi had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll be right back. You two go ahead and spar while I check on something."

Kakashi went to Naruto's apartment. He came in through the window like he always did, but a shiver went up his spine. Something wasn't right. The apartment was eerily quiet, and somehow…empty.

Kakashi searched through the apartment, but it was completely empty. Wondering what happened to Naruto, Kakashi was about to give up the search and teleport to the Hokage's office to tell her what happen when he saw the turned over picture frame.

He picked it up. It was the picture of Team Seven. Kakashi instantly knew what happened. Naruto had run away from Konoha. _But why?_ He thought.

He walked over to the table where Naruto usually ate his food. A folded note lay in the middle. Kakashi picked it up and unfolded it. What he read made his eyes widen in shock:

_Tsunade-obaachan,_

_By the time you find this, I'll be long gone._

_I'm sorry, but I've had it with this place._

_Please understand. I assure you I am well_

_And alive. Don't come after me. You won't_

_Find me. I'll come back when I feel like it._

_And tell Sasuke this is for the best. I can't_

_Have him coming after me when I have just_

_Gotten my freedom. Gomen nasai, Tsunade._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Kakashi teleported to Tsunade's office. "Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade looked up sharply from the dreaded paperwork and saw a frantic Kakashi. "What's going on, Kakashi?" she asked.

"Read this," he said, handing her the paper.

Tsunade's brown eyes skimmed over the page, become more and more shocked. At the end, she slumped down in her chair and began to cry.

The loss of someone she considered a son was too much. "Call in everybody. I have to announce this to them," she croaked.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared. Half an hour later, all the residents of Konoha stood on the ground in front of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade slowly came out. It was evident that she had been crying. "Citizens of Konoha, I bring sad news…" she said.

Murmurs and whispers broke out within the crowd. Some exchanged looks of fear, curiosity, surprise, and wonder. The next words sent three quarters of the crowd cheering and the other quarter frozen in place, shocked.

"Uzumaki Naruto is gone."

"Tsunade-sama, what do you mean Naruto is gone?!" Sakura shouted.

"From the note he left me, he doesn't want to be here anymore. Sasuke, he told me to tell you it's for the best. No one is to go after him to drag him back. He…has to be labeled as a missing nin," Tsunade said sadly, trying not to choke on her own words.

The villagers and some shinobi who despised Naruto and the demon fox gave wild cheers. "That demon has finally left us!"

"We're free from that monster!"

"And as a missing nin too!"

"If we find him again, kill him!"

Everybody who cared about Naruto was now thoroughly pissed. Tsunade herself was sending waves of anger rolling off her person. "I dare you to say that again," she said in her scary, pissed-off tone.

One extremely stupid, ignorant villager yelled, "The demon in gone!"

In a flash, Sasuke had both his hands closed around the villager's neck as he hoisted him into the air. His eyes flashed Sharingan as killer intent surged forth.

The villager gulped and pleaded, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, spare meeee…"

"Fujiru Masaki, you are sentenced to prison for insulting a shinobi," Tsunade said.

After that, life just seemed to fall apart.

-X-

**This is only the prologue. There will be more if I get reviews. Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic.**

_**sasuke-annihilater**_


End file.
